scarletversefandomcom-20200214-history
North Korea–Novaya relations
North Korea–Novaya relations were bilateral relations between the Democratic People's Republic of Korea and the Novayan Commonwealth. The relationship between North Korea and Novaya has been strong and seen as a special relationship. Relations between North Korea and Novaya remain high despite external pressure from the United Nations to condemn and sanction the North and even after the Novayan Commonwealth accepted its superpower status at 1997. North Korea has an embassy in Morales and Novaya has an embassy and a consulate in Pyongyang. North Korea's involvement in the Sickle and Sword monthly bilateral military exercises and the Hopeful Dawn bimonthly multilateral military exercises were controversial topics in Western debates. Military agreements Assistance eras (1953-1962; 1965-present) A year after the Korean War, North Korea and Novaya signed a nine-year agreement that gave Novaya permission to assist in rebuilding North Korea. Novaya sent a group of 100 soldiers to serve as military advisors for the Korean People's Army and sent an advisory group of 13 military officers in providing suggestions on reforming the KPA and its combat capabilities. The Novayan Commonwealth deployed 300 soldiers to North Korea to help KPA soldiers reinforce the North Korean side of the Korean Demilitarized Zone. Visiting Forces Agreement The 2nd Assistance era has seen DPRK-Novayan relations improved and broadened as a result of the signing of trade agreements between both nations. On September 12, 1969, North Korean and Novayan negotiations drafted the Visiting Forces Agreement, which paved the way for military cooperation under the Pyongyang Agreement. Monthly military exercises The Sickle and Sword bilateral monthly military exercises directly contribute to the Korean People's Army and Novayan Armed Forces' efforts to confront any potential threats to Novaya and North Korea and bring development to less-developed areas. This include not only combined military training but also civil-military affairs and humanitarian projects. The Sickle and Sword military exercises also saw Novaya working with North Korea to reduce unemployment and poverty and increase prosperity. The Hopeful Dawn multilateral bimonthly military exercises also help contribute to the Korean People's Army's efforts in becoming a modernized military force. Trade and investment Two-way trade between North Korea and Novaya have amounted to $19.5 billion in 2007. The major key exports of Novaya to North Korea were military equipment, minerals, manufactured goods, spaceplanes, processed materials, petroleum, coal, grain, machinery and equipment, and textiles. In return, Novaya imported minerals, metallurgical products, and textiles from North Korea. To facilitate the growth and development of the North Korean economy and society the North Korean government provide economic incentives for Novayan companies to invest there so long as said companies adhere to the rules laid out in the Pyongyang Agreement. The Novayan Commonwealth provided North Korea with incentives to establish a colony or two in Antarctica on 1961, followed by the establishment of a North Korean lunar colony in 1975. In 1994 Novaya announced a plan to help rapidly develop North Korea. The plan called for cheap space solar power stations to desalinate water and provide electricity, road and rail construction, and incentives for Novayan companies to invest there while under direct North Korean supervision. This plan was also utilized to help develop Africa rapidly. Security The Novayan Commonwealth helped modernize the Democratic People's Republic of Korea, which soon led to the Korean People's Army and its equipment being modernized in response to the United States' involvement in regime changes in South America and support for unpopular governments. North Korea also received support to modernize the North Korean law enforcement.